


Confessions

by arenee1999



Series: A Different Light [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan gets more than he bargained for when he talks Fitz into revealing a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Highlander100 - Challenge 130: Missing Chronicles X, Challenge 75: A Confession

_Paris 1697:_

'I've known ya fer sixty years Fitz, and I've never known ya ta bed a man!"  
"Normally no, listen Macleod....after a few hundred years...some immortals start noticing beauty in all it's forms."  
Duncan looked at Fitz skeptically.  
"I won't fall into bed with just any man, women yes, but I have to have real feelings for a man before I will....have sex with him."  
Shocked, Duncan gaped at him.  
"Well, you asked for a confession laddie."  
"I'll never do that."  
Fitz chuckled and hid his smile.  
"You suggested this......game, dear boy. Your turn to confess something."


End file.
